


oh let me be your sledgehammer

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [54]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes wants to trust Annalise, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh let me be your sledgehammer

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/132548185155/oh-let-me-be-your-sledgehammer-wes-wants-to-trust)

Wes wants to trust Annalise, he does.

But things don’t fit, and he’s almost positive Rebecca’s dead.

Or he was.

He doesn’t know anymore, and the rest of the team thinks he’s lost it. There’s only one move left, for now, and he can’t say it’s one he hadn’t been expecting.

He waits in her office, ignoring Bonnie’s accusatory look.

“Wes,” Annalise greets him, closing the door and coming around to sit at her desk. “Is everything okay?”

Wes nods, and Annalise opens an envelop, leaving the letter opener between them. It feels like a test, like when they were having dinner and she left the corkscrew out for him. It feels like she wouldn’t mind if he killed her, and he closes his eyes, trying to force the image away.

“I’m sorry,” he says, eyes open and the small blade teasing at the edge of his vision. “I should have trusted you.”

He doesn’t believe the words, and he knows she doesn’t, but it makes for a pretty penance.

Annalise sighs, hands about to stretch out across the desk, but stopping halfway, clasping together. “Why didn’t you?”

“You were keeping stuff from us,” Wes says, and Annalise looks far more surprised at his words than she ought. “She never left did she?”

Annalise sighs again, “No.”

“Who killed her?”

“Wes, are you sure-”

“Who killed her?”

“Bonnie.”

Wes’s eyes go wide as the information smacks into him.

Rebecca was dead.

Really, truly, dead.

He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Annalise has moved around the desk, is holding him tight.

“I’m so sorry Wes,” she murmurs with a million other platitudes, and the words make everything worse, more real somehow.

Wes kisses her, it’s always seemed inevitable, and now’s as good a time as any. She only lets him for a moment, a brief taste of escape, before her hands firmly push his shoulders away.

“Not like this,” Annalise says, and his begging words are ready. She brushes away his tears, and the bronze statue glints over her shoulder, and the words dry up on his tongue.


End file.
